1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improved jack handle which prevents overloading of the jack. Generally, truck and van jacks require extension handles for operating the jack.
2. Description of Related Art
It is dangerous if such jacks are overloaded and it is desirable to provide means for limiting the operating input torque so that if the jack is misused, such as overloaded the jack will not be destroyed. Bottle-type jacks such as used on many trucks and vans typically will not stand more than about 50 foot pounds of torque. A drive mechanism of the jack brakes above that level of torque. When this occurs, the jack is left under the vehicle with no way to lower the jack and remove it and this presents the user with the dangerous problem of how to remove the jack. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,065, 3,921,471 and 3,707,885.